


一扇门

by tangsuan



Category: jinson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	一扇门

王嘉尔懵懵懂懂地听见有人说话的声音，感觉到突然房间里大亮，揉了揉眼睛在被子里又滚了一圈，从这头钻到那头，赖床又赖皮，冒出半个毛茸茸的小脑袋，鼓着嘴瞪向开灯的冒失鬼，他心里迷迷糊糊中已经盘算好，林在范看见他时会有多惊喜，然后过来抱住他，又亲又拱疼爱非常。

但是视线所及的，却是不速之客，一身私服刚从外面回来的朴珍荣，坚持健身年把，体格壮硕，林在范都没他厚，一张斯文的脸挂着浅浅的笑意，盯着王嘉尔的眼神让人头皮发麻。

王嘉尔想起前几日演唱会上的一些事，打了个寒颤，也没什么，朴珍荣从二巡开始，就喜欢把自己往他怀里搂，那种很凶很霸道的搂法，把自己脑袋抓着就按到他坚实的胸膛上，占有欲爆棚，还喜欢突然捉住自己的腰，那个动作凶猛得，像是马上要从后面.......

王嘉尔往被窝里缩了缩，软软地喊了一句：“珍荣啊，回来啦？”

朴珍荣笑了笑，回了他一句：“你才是难得回来的人。”

王嘉尔讪笑了一下，不知道如何作答，只好转移话题：“在范哥呢，你们没有一起回来吗？”

朴珍荣眯了眯眼睛，下巴扬了扬，不在意地回答他：“客厅呢，跟他们吃鸡腿看球赛呢！”

仔细听听，门外的确吵得很，好像大家都在，虽然没有听见林在范的声音，但是不时能听到BamBam在那里愤怒地喊“在范哥”的声音。

但是朴珍荣为什么会在这里？这是林在范的房间。

王嘉尔不敢细想，故作恼怒地跳起来，往外跑，边跑边喊：“阿西吧！这帮混蛋吃鸡腿不喊我！”

但是还没碰到门把手就被朴珍荣拦腰勾住，一个反身就压在了门板上，两人紧紧相贴，王嘉尔微微仰着头，吓得瞪大了眼睛，与朴珍荣那双晶亮的眸子对视，他眼里全是笑意与玩味。

“不是要给在范哥惊喜吗？跑出去干嘛？”朴珍荣声音压得很低，故意一个字一个字在王嘉尔耳边吐着湿气，王嘉尔一双手不知道该放在哪里，似乎推开就大惊小怪了，但是这种舒适区以下的距离让他浑身汗毛倒竖。

朴珍荣伸出一只手，撑在门板上，脸慢慢凑近王嘉尔，盯着他黑白分明惶恐的大眼睛，额间相抵，两个同样高挺的鼻梁错开一点，互相眼睛里只有彼此，所能听到的只有心跳声越来越活跃激烈。

朴珍荣轻笑了一声，凑上去，吻了吻王嘉尔的眉睫，王嘉尔下意识的闭眼，眉睫处感到一股湿润，朴珍荣竟然，在舔舐他的眼睛，温热又腻人，让人仓惶，想要逃离。

但是朴珍荣的另一只手狠狠卡在王嘉尔的腰侧，胯部也抵着王嘉尔的，两人亲密得无所适从，轻微用力与下狠劲挣扎没什么区别，朴珍荣的肌肉像岩石一样坚不可摧，王嘉尔第一次真正认知到，粉丝说自己身娇体软是什么意思了，白练了一身腱子肉，队内卖斯文人设的朴珍荣能把他钉在门板上为所欲为了都。

被人舔舐眉睫的滋味太过亲昵，仿佛狗儿之间的亲昵，朴珍荣却专注痴迷，王嘉尔的脸腾地红起来，又热又烫，两只手无力地半搭在朴珍荣的肩膀上，不满地哼唧出声，朴珍荣睁开眼睛，慢慢移下来，叼住他的嘴唇，两人对视着，嘴唇紧贴，但是并无进一步动作。

朴珍荣从来都不是温顺的，他野心勃勃，记仇又善妒，偏偏有个人踩着他所有的底线跳舞。

第一次因为王嘉尔呼吸急促，第一次在意吃醋，第一次花心思去推拉，与他去建立独一无二的亲密，循序渐进着 ，二巡开始，朴珍荣几乎忍不住把王嘉尔拆吃入腹的欲望，只等着最后戳破窗户纸了，结果，让他看见了王嘉尔发给林在范的短信。

“林萝卜头，下通告以后回房间拆【礼物】(#^.^#)！对了TT用完了记得买新的⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄！再敢弄在里面你就死定了！！！”

越想越令人生气，朴珍荣蹂躏着他的唇珠，卡在王嘉尔腰上的那只手把人往自己怀里揉，直到怀里的人发出难受的闷哼声。

手从他的背心下摆伸进去，在他的脊沟上滑来滑去，惹得王嘉尔挣扎又哼唧，跟条鱼一样垂死挣扎，但是力气不足，他越挣扎，朴珍荣就越生气，一把掐在王嘉尔饱满的半球形臀部上，王嘉尔短促地哼了一声，眼泪差点飚出来，朴珍荣这是下了狠手的。

“老实点，你也不想在范哥看见，你被我玩成这样吧？”

手抚上王嘉尔被蹂躏得红肿的红唇跟眼角飚出的眼泪，另一只手，隔着背心在他胸前的红豆搓弄，很快，红豆豆就变得坚硬胀大不少，细弱蚊呐的呻吟声朴珍荣可丝毫没有漏听。

“你本来也很喜欢的吧，有一次，你坐在我腿上，把我蹭硬了，顶着你的屁股......”说着手还抓上了王嘉尔的屁股：“然后，你也硬了不是吗？”

“还有每次我拍你屁股？”朴珍荣用力握着王嘉尔的一瓣屁股狠狠揉了几下：“爽得很吧？嗯？”

王嘉尔咬着下唇不肯回应，手指头紧紧地揪着朴珍荣的衣服，夹紧了双腿，掩盖这不可避免的生理反应。

他们之间本来就能行得通的，哪里经得起这样的撩拨，脑袋里嗡嗡的，一片空白，虽然内心告诉自己不可以，但是理智已经崩溃，根本说不出为什么要拒绝，从第一个吻落在眉睫开始。

“不...不要。”

朴珍荣讨厌他说不要，讨厌他拒绝自己，讨厌他每一个回避，讨厌他每一次逃离，在柏林的时候，从背后捉住他的腰，想给他一个拥抱，但是他却像受惊的兔子一样跳开，差点抑制不住自己的火气，把人捉到怀里蹂躏，却因为是在演唱会上有所收敛，因为他实打实的惊吓心软。

根本不该心软的，这副躯体，根本就让林在范操熟了，你看他胯下高高地顶着，伸手进他的大短裤游走，在臀缝间抠挖，竟然自己分泌出来粘液，还没把他怎么样，他就仰着脖子，捂着嘴巴喘息了。

背心被朴珍荣卷到红豆豆上面，一边搓弄，一边啃咬，两边都饱受疼爱，臀后还有一只手，浅刺抽插去开括着甬道。

这一切居然就这么发生，应该被阻止的，但是王嘉尔迷离的眼神里望见的都是，朴珍荣板着脸对他生气的模样。

每一次，朴珍荣一板脸，王嘉尔就不可抑制地硬了，想被他蹂躏，想被他教训欺负，想被他像这样，背着人偷偷摸摸又胆大包天地采撷。

一道薄薄的门板之外，球赛热火朝天，林在范似乎吃饱喝足了，像个大叔一样，开始评头论足谁谁谁踢得怎么样，BamBam在不怕死地疯狂吐槽林在范开过光的嘴，买谁赢，那一对保准出不了线，金有谦偶尔奶呼呼地喊一声让他们别吵了。

Mark安静得过分，偶尔被金有谦挤兑得过分了就会吼熊孩子一句，崔荣宰一边嚼着披萨一边乐，不知道是谁先提了一句，Jackson哥啥时候回来，林在范不知道为什么噗嗤一声乐了出来。

然后敏感又八卦的队友又开始围着林在范闹成一团，他的反应明显有鬼，是关心没错，也是刺探敌情，也许个个心怀鬼胎，但是面上都是好兄弟，没有任何插足的意思。

实际上，林在范最好的兄弟，朴珍荣把王嘉尔按在门板上，王嘉尔脸贴着木制门板，一双手支撑着，被擒着腰，屁股撅得高高的，饱满的臀瓣还含着朴珍荣的三根手指头，它们在里头搅弄，不知道淋了多少润滑剂，咕吱咕吱的，冒着水儿，顺着王嘉尔的大腿根流下来，大裤衩退到脚脖子那里，朴珍荣也不给他个痛快直接扒了，就让它那么惨兮兮地挂在那里。

“可.....可以了.....”

王嘉尔的声音更可怜，朴珍荣的手跟安了定位一样，几乎没一下都戳在他的那一点上，但是手指毕竟纤长，三根手指并排进入的感觉如何也比不上那凶猛的一根圆柱形滚烫，王嘉尔的脑海里具现出，朴珍荣以前洗澡时，他们互相撸的那段时间，他手里握着的那根硕大，那时候自己就很嫉妒，表面斯文，却发育得这么好，如今却是只有渴望，渴望那根曾经在自己手里精神的东西狠狠捅进来，代替这不中用的手指头，给自己那无上的快感，想含住它，无论是用哪张嘴。

想着想着，王嘉尔不由自主地含住了自己的手指头，自己开始嘬弄。

“什么可以了？森呐，你不说清楚我不知道要怎么办？”朴珍荣握着自己的昂扬去蹭了蹭王嘉尔水淋淋的屁股，自己舒爽地闷哼了一声：“毕竟我不如你经验丰富。”

这一句里就带着怨愤，王嘉尔下身更硬了几分，他就是受不了朴珍荣对他凶，带着哭腔求他操进来：“朴狗啊，进来，操我，我受不了了......”

“啊？操你啊——”朴珍荣拖长了调门，抽出手指头，带出一手的淫液，扶着昂扬，抵着穴口慢慢撑进去，过程间，王嘉尔尖着声音又捂住嘴，发出难耐又爽到极致的惊叫声，跌宕起伏，又想放肆哭喊浪叫，又不得不顾忌，还在门外高谈阔论的正牌男友林在范，只能委屈自己把呻吟声都捂在手心里。

“是这样吗？我们王狗儿，舒服吗？”

“是这里吗？要快一点还是慢一点？”

“王狗儿啊，自己动腰，快点！”

说完一巴掌拍上滚圆的屁股，王嘉尔可怜兮兮地撑着门板，腰压得低低的，屁股撅得老高，像是在拉筋，但是，还得自己一点点地前后动，酥麻从脊椎尾骨窜到后脑勺，一阵接着一阵，低鸣着射出第一股白灼。

“我们王狗自己把自己操射了......”

朴珍荣把王嘉尔趁着高潮狠狠压向自己，害得王嘉尔尖叫出声，但是被朴珍荣眼疾手快地捂住嘴，心脏差点跳出来的刺激与身后的刺激同时，让他后穴一阵紧缩，夹得朴珍荣也跟着一起缴械。

朴珍荣拉着王嘉尔出来的时候，林在范一脸惊诧：“Jackson你什么时候回来的？”

王嘉尔嘴一瘪就想哭，自己被朴珍荣欺负得浑身上下没一块好地儿了，结果林在范连他今天要回来都不知道，但是这事儿也不能让林在范知道，王嘉尔自己也知道，明明有那么多个可以大声呼救的机会。

有机会呼救，跟选择是与否是两回事。

王嘉尔一巴掌呼开林在范：“走开！鸡腿都不给我留一个！”  
朴珍荣煞有介事地解释：“我不是进去找前两天借给哥的书吗？结果发现Jackson在里头生闷气，哄了好久呢。”

可以在“好久”两个字上加了重音，王嘉尔觉得自己的脸红得像煮大虾一样。

林在范凑过去，低声问：“怎么了？为什么生气？”

按理说，这时候大家都应该有眼力见地各干各的，但是不知道为什么，其余五个人都沉默着，盯着这对几乎半公开的情侣私密交流。

王嘉尔一个能不穿就不穿的人居然在大夏天穿着长袖长裤的睡衣，那个模样像个鲜艳欲滴的大水蜜桃，一脸餍足样，段宜恩咬着嘴巴里的吸管，眯起了眼睛，BamBam心里小算盘打得飞起，面上不动声色，金有谦低着头，阴着脸不出声，而崔荣宰看似在专注于自己手上的食物，但是眼神定定，没有人知道他在想什么。

至于朴珍荣，看着王嘉尔面对林在范那副又愧疚又闹腾的模样，嘴角挂起讽笑。

别做梦了，谁他妈会把王嘉尔拱手相让唱成全？删信息，吃了他只是第一步而已，林在范，你傻人有傻福，你也得抓得住才行。


End file.
